


Block out the music.

by Sadie_The_Fangirl



Series: The Adventures of the Rats [1]
Category: Original Work, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderblogs, ThreeRats, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Ain't is a word motherfuckers, Alcohol, Based on real places, Canadian Character, Canadian Slang, Fluff, Halls High, Homecoming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Irish slang, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Quote: Dude. On my car. He showed up naked covered in bees. (Supernatural), Quote: You're Gonna Have a Bad Time (Undertale), References to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, References to Supernatural (TV), Self-Insert, Slytherin Pride, Tennessee - Freeform, irish character, southern slang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadie_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Sadie_The_Fangirl
Summary: ¨And ICan´tHelpFalling in loveWith...You~¨
Relationships: Sam Thomas (ThreeRats)/Oliver Scroggins (ThreeRats)
Series: The Adventures of the Rats [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926469
Kudos: 1





	Block out the music.

Three Freshman sat on the bleachers on the Halls High school football field, wearing their homecoming attire.  
Sadie, the emo of the group, wore black heeled boots, black tights, and a sweater dress that had emerald green and gray stripes, clearly showing her Slytherin House Pride. It was made for someone with an hourglass body, so it fit her perfectly. Her hair, colored like the pansexual flag, fell over her right eye. She wore glasses over gray blue eyes, dark circles around them from lack of sleep.

Directly to her right was Sam, the paranoid one. He was the shortest one, about 4"8, puberty obviously being mean to him. The clothing he wore wasn't very fancy, a simple t-shirt tucked into cuffed, light-wash jeans and checkered Vans to finish off the look. A hooded blazer was wrapped around his waist. Said blazer had been a gift from Sadie about a year before. "We're Twinsies now!" she had said. His build was scrawny because once again, puberty had been mean to him. Messy, dark brown locks sat atop his scalp. To the right of Sam was Ollie, Sam's head against his shoulder.

Oliver Scroggins had moved to the State of Tennessee from Ireland in Elementary school. Sam and Sadie, known as "The S Squad" back then, ran into Ollie when they were walking to the bus. They rode the same bus home, and on the way there, he spilled everything about his abusive household. Sadie texted her step-dad and told him about it, asking if they could stay the night. He agreed and Sadie basically dragged him up her driveway. Sam and Oliver had instantly hit it off and gained an extremely close and intimate friendship, explaining why Sam was literally laying on him. Oliver was probably the best dressed out of the three of them, wearing a lime green suit with one of Sadie's extra Slytherin ties, which had been dyed a lighter green for him since they weren't in the same house and because, "oh shit it looks like shit on a griffindor-". He had black hair that had been streaked with green, a freckled face, and pale skin.

Sadie turned up the volume on the bluetooth speaker to her left that was playing a large mixture of My Chemical Romance, Black Veil Brides, Blink-182, All Time Low, Green Day, Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots, and horror movie soundtracks right before rain started falling. The forecast didn't say shit about rain. Sadie let out a screech.

"OH COME THE FUCK ON. I JUST GOT MY HAIR FUCKING RECOLORED."

Oliver, being the snarky ass bastard he was, smirked. He let his Irish accent flow with his words, making him sound like Jacksepticeye with a slightly higher pitched voice.

"Well, looks like someones gonna have a bad time then. It's karma for kicking me in the bloody shins, ya fuckin box."

Sam was the last to speak.

"Well, eh...didn't your WHITE soccer jersey suffer from your hair in the rain back in 7th? It washes out, no? I remember you showing me your jersey then wearing it at the next home game, tie-dye design gone." 

"Yes, it washes out, but its not like it ain't a pain in the ass to do so. Wait, OLIVER SCROGGINS DID YOU JUST FUCKING CALL ME A FUCKING VAGINA-"

"ANYWAy- Me Oul Wan's bein' a dick again. I hope my dear ol' step-daddy'll see she's not the full shilling. She's always so locked, ya know. Living outta The Pale is ruinin' me life."

Sam and Sadie looked at him like he was crazy.

"Eh? What are you trying to say, Ollie?"

¨Sam, just drop it. He basically speaks another language. So Oliver. I DO know that ´Box´ is Irish slang for the female genitalia...so you basically fucking called me a vagina. And you know i will beat the shit out of you. You've seen it happen to others.¨

Oliver looked at her and blinked. She sighed and pulled something out of the Kavu bag she carried everywhere.

Sadie ran to a bathroom, usually used by the football team, and changed into a pair of jeans and an oversized hoodie, one of her stepdad's old ones. 

"FUCK YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NOW I'm comfy!"

Sam giggled at her, pulling out his phone to secretly take a photo of her being dumb.

She ran to the bleachers and lied under them, closing her eyes and drifting off.

"Well, someone was tired."

"Yeah...She stayed up all night on Skype with me to help me with my homework...well, we helped each other and i gave her most of the answers, lazy."

"Sadie? Lazy? You're joking."

"Nope, She's extremely tired all the time and is also really stubborn."

"Aizawa much?"

"Yep."

Sadie woke up about 30 minutes later.

"Snjxdigwxhbjzwsmjxsh IM NOT A FUCKING PANCAK- oh good morning yall."

The two of them died laughing before Sadie grabbed Sam's blazer and pulled him through the holes in the bleachers.

"aaAAAAAHHH-"

"SAMMY-"

Oliver crawled through the holes and fell on his head.

"OW SHI-"


End file.
